The Abandoned Pier
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: He marched down to the abandoned pier, spurred on by his anger and his need to talk to the other boy about it. Kyoya had been going down to the pier increasingly often, each time more upset than the last. In fact it was becoming an almost daily thing, which, Kyoya was sure, Kaoru didn't mind at all.


**A/N: I started this last night so sorry if this is crappy. I'm not really going to take this AU any further than this oneshot. In fact, this is kinda like practice for the other KyoKao AUs I want to write.**

* * *

He marched down to the abandoned pier, spurred on by his anger and his need to talk to the other boy about it. Kyoya had been going down to the pier increasingly often, each time more upset than the last. In fact it was becoming an almost daily thing, which, Kyoya was sure, Kaoru didn't mind at all. He had his suspicions that the redhead went down there everyday, regardless of whether Kyoya would be there or not, hoping to find some sort of company.

Their relationship was rather odd, to say the least. They had met for the first time on that pier a few months ago. Kyoya, feeling like he was an active volcano of emotions, had gone for a walk to try and calm himself down. His family was infuriating (his father especially), his only friend was moving back to France at the end of the term, and everyone was losing money fast as the economy plummeted. All things considered, Kyoya wasn't very happy.

After walking for about two hours he wanted to sit down. Spotting what seemed to be an abandoned dock out of the corner of his eye, he made his way over and sat on the edge, legs dangling over the water. He didn't notice that he had sat next to someone until they spoke.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kyoya turned to see a boy with red hair who looked to be around his age. He too sat on the edge of the pier, swinging his legs back and forth. His eyes were cat like, looking full of mischief one minute and completely trustworthy the next.

"None of your business," Kyoya snapped, looking back out to the water.

The boy didn't respond for a few minutes. But there soon was a mumbled "You wanna talk about it anyway?"

"Why should I?"

The redhead shrugged. "We don't know each other. So if you talk to me about what's bothering you, I can't really tell it to anyone you know. Or anyone for that matter. Plus," he looked down at his now still feet, "I need to talk to someone too."

Kyoya thought about it for a moment. "Fine. But only if neither of us breathe a word of this to anyone."

The other boy nodded.

So Kyoya told the boy about everything. From family drama, to Tamaki moving away, to just being irritated by everyone and everything nowadays, and how unnecesarily frustrating everything was. The other boy didn't interupt, and nodded in all the right places. As soon as Kyoya was finished, he went started his own rant. About how his family had always had trouble with money and it was only getting worse; how he felt guilty about having spent quite a bit of money on one of his admitedly eccentric hobbies; how he and his twin (Kyoya wasn't sure why, but the fact that this boy had a twin wasn't at all suprising) had been growing apart, especially since they had become friends with a girl.

Once the redhead was done, the two sat in silence for quite a while. Kyoya stood to leave after checking the time, learning that it was much later than he thought.

"Thanks," the other boy said, with his eyes still glued on his feet.

Kyoya didn't respond, except for a shrug (which the other couldn't see), before he walked away.

The second time they met down on the pier, they learned each other's names. Kyoya had felt the urge to talk to someone, but Tamaki was too busy (although he would drop whatever he was doing to talk to Kyoya, but Kyoya decided to leave him alone so he would actually get whatever it was he was doing done). He usually would have talked to his sister, but she was out with her fiance. So he made his way down to the pier with the hope that the boy from last time would be there.

And sure enough, he was.

They didn't talk about anything too important this time. Mostly just stories of things that had happened to them. The red haired boy's name was Kaoru, and he and his twin had gotten themselves into a lot of trouble over the years. As more and more stories were told, Kyoya soon realized that it had been Kaoru and his twin were the ones who had somehow gotten Tamaki stuck in the bushes by the mall a few months before (Kyoya had to go over to get him out).

After that, Kyoya went down to the pier whenever he wanted to talk to Kaoru, whether he was upset (like he was now) or just wanted to talk to someone. He was still in touch with Tamaki through email and the like, but the blonde never really stayed on topic when it came to conversations (unless he wanted something), and never really understood why Kyoya got so angry.

Luckily for Kyoya, Kaoru was there. He sat on the edge with his legs swinging as usual. He didn't even acknowledge Kyoya's presence for a few seconds.

"So what kind of drama have you dealt with today?" Kaoru asked, turning to look at Kyoya as he sat down.

"More family issues."

"What a surprise," Kaoru teased. "Go on."

* * *

**Can you tell that I had no idea how to end that? Yeah.**


End file.
